


The Lungs Of A Logical Man

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: How Do I Tag, Smoking, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: Logan was acting weird for the past couple of weeks. He never eats dinner anymore. He leaves but never explains why and his vocabulary has dropped immensely. One afternoon, Patton was collecting laundry why Logan was out and saw something that burst his jolly bubble. (Warning Swearing.)





	The Lungs Of A Logical Man

Logan has been acting strange. Everyone noticed once or twice but never had the nerves to ask. He was never like this and it started to worry the other sides. What is this doing to Thomas? Is Logan becoming friends with more people now he just...Wants to ditch us? Well, Patton wanted to solve this mystery and o'boy he did.  
  


Virgil thought that after the days progressed, Logan's vocab dropped quickly but couldn't explain why. It didn't effect him however he was nervous it might effect Thomas. 

Roman noted that Logan was leaving often. The lad would never make a reason or argument to his ways so Roman just kept it inside.

Patton. Patton was really upset when Logan stopped eating his food. Yeah they didn't need it. Logan said that he loved the mans cooking. Why would he just stop coming to dinner? He was angry. He was sad. Should he confront Logan. No that's too selfish. Maybe talk to the other sides about it?

* * *

 

After two weeks of this mystery Patton couldn't keep his feeling in any longer. He waited until Logan slowly walked out the door and then- the tears. He couldn't stop. It was like a faucet was turned on. The sobs got louder and louder but I think Patton was doing that to get the others attention. 

Virgil ran downstairs, hearing Patton booming cry coming from the kitchen. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Did he stub his toe? Virgil didn't want to ask because he felt so rude to. He gave the man a hug, slowly rubbing his back.

''I-if you d-don't mi-mind me a-asking'' Virgil whispered, drawing circles on the crying mans back. ''Wh-whats w-wrong?''

Roman, soon after the question, trotted down as well, soothing the other side. He wasn't there for long but he heard Patton's cry for help. 

Patton's sobs started to turn quiet. This was the chance to ask about Logan's timetable lately. The other side was being very shady and It would kick the crying man right in the stomach.

''What's happening with Logan, Kiddos?''

The others blanked. What could they say. Wait did everyone else feel the same way about Logan too. The way he just disappears and his vocab slouches. 

''You've noticed that too'' Roman sighed ''I thought I was the only one to notice!''

''I-I thou-thought I w-was the o-only one''

Patton smiled and headed over to the couch. The others followed. Was Logan doing something for us. He's not the type to do something like this though. Logan has a busy schedule.

All of them confessed about how Logan has been acting weird. Roman told them about his odd times leaving the house. Virgil stated that his vocab was now infinitesimal and Patton said that he stopped eating the man's cooking. What should they do. Patton thought about something and was about to say until.

''Hey....I'm.....he-'' Logan said ''I'm....Just....goin-''

He didn't sound drunk. He never stuttered. He just made big pauses word after word. Oh no what should they do should they say anything. Roman tried but it was to late. Logan's door slammed shut. 

''Dammit what should we do now?''

''I d-don't k-know P-princey, I-it's t-too la-late...''

Patton didn't say anything. Maybe, he thought, we could try and sneak into Logan's room. That's it!!!!

''I have an idea Kiddos, we just have to wait until Logan's gone again!''

Secretly they huddled around each other to talk about this brilliant plan. They hoped this worked. For Logan's sake.

* * *

It was 10pm when Logan left. This was their time. To sadly snoop into Logan's privacy. They hoped he won't mind. One by one they walked into the mans bedroom and started to look around. 

''N-nothing U-unusual here'' Virgil whispered, waving his hand under the bed.

''Nothing bad here'' Roman mumbled, digging through the wardrobe.

Patton looked everywhere. The bed, the floor boards, his computer but sadly nothing. What should they do. What's making Logan act so odd?

''H-have y-you checked t-the draws P-patt?''

Great idea Virgil, Patton thought. Slowly he opened one draw to Logan bed. Nothing. second draw. nothing. the third draw though....The third draw had something in it that popped Patton's, usually happy, bubbles.

* * *

It was a pack of cigarettes. What angered Patton more was that it was a 20 pack. Yeah that's alright I guess. No! There was only 6 left!!!!

Patton picked up the pack of cigs but instead of saying something he just. Cried. Such a heart stopping cry. It sounded like his dog was getting put down. 

The others rushed over asking things like 'are you okay?' and 'did you find anything?' but Patton wasn't listening. How could he. His best friend, who has been odd for a while, smokes. 

''h-he'' Patton hiccuped showing them the half empty pack. ''HE SMOKES!!''

He couldn't stand anymore. His knees just gave up. What was the point of standing up to this..this!

''H-he W-WHAT!?''

''HOW COULD THAT CALCULATOR WATCH DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS??'' ''YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M GONNA SMACK SOME FUCKING SENSE INTO THAT LOGICAL BITCH!!!''

Roman was furious. He looked like a kettle ready to boil. 

''I'M GOING TO GET TH-''

''guys...I'm.....Home!!''

Oh no, Roman gonna kill him but Patton couldn't stop him. Why would he stop him? What was the point. Logan just...Without telling us.

Swiftly, Roman, and surprisingly, Virgil rushed down stairs. Ready to confront this two faced bitch.

Patton didn't go he didn't want to. He slowly made his way to Logan's bed. He wrapped himself into it. It didn't help. He could still hear the loud shouting and smashes of glass downstairs but for some reason. He felt calm. 

 

 

He was calm.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if you didn't like this one but I'm trying so hard to get my other pieces done. A lot of you guys will say focus on the proper work but I feel bad when I haven't posted in like a week. 
> 
> If you wanna hit your girl up with some suggestions my tumblr is:  
> blushingwidow  
> Tysm for reading bye my shadowlings!!!


End file.
